Darth Vader vs. Emperor Harlis
Darth Vader vs. Emperor Harlis 'is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features the return of Darth Vader from Star Wars and Emperor Harlis from AgentHoxton's Arlian Angel. Description ''Star Wars VS Arlian Angel! Two feared leaders from across their known universes square off for this season's finale! Dark Lord of the Sith? Or Galactic Conqueror? Find out in this clash between these two titans of power! Interlude Hoxton: Well, mates. The time has come. The final showdown is about to commence as far as this user's concerned. So... Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith. And Emperor Harlis, the Galactic Conqueror. I'm Hoxton, and we've noted their weapons, their armour, and their skills. All that's left is to find out who's gonna win a Death Battle. So hold on tight, wankers, cuz the others have long left the office. I'm the only one here, and you'd better bloody believe I'm gonna see this out. Darth Vader Hoxton: If we're gonna be honest, leading an empire like the Dark Side is no small task. Not like taking care of a child, robbing a bank, or building a house. It's something that requires a level head, plenty of intellect, and a strong force to keep it all together. Just as well they have such a person on board. A man head-to-toe in a dark suit of armour and an old respirator - Darth Vader. '' ''Course, the guy wasn't like that all the time. Not an inherently evil person to start with. Before he became the galaxy's nightmare, he was a young slave by the name of Anakin Skywalker. And turns out he was destined for Jedi greatness when that Liam Neeson guy came in, measured his power, and was like "Holy shit, this kid could be the next Jedi legend!" And so, he began training under Obi-Wan Kenobi, and sure enough, like that bloody prophecy said, he was a powerful Jedi already, being able to crush buildings and lift starships using fuck-all but his mind and becoming the top of the Jedi ranks and the 501st legion in the Clone Wars. And, get this - he wasn't HAPPY about that! Even when sat right at the top of the charts,, it STILL wasn't enough for this whiny prima donna. Anakin: It's all Obi-Wan's fault. He's holding me back! Hoxton: He wanted more out of the Force, and it was startin' to seduce him. Sorta like his wife, I guess. Unable to accept loss, he sought to fix his problems, especially when he found out his wife was pregnant. So he sought out the Dark Side of the Force in hopes it would give him what he was after. Palpatine: Henceforth... you shall be known as Darth... Vader. Hoxton: Then the guy proceeded to kill his Jedi buddies, before ending up fighting his old master amidst a volcanic landscape and ended up taking a lava bath. That probably would have been the end for the one who didn't take the high ground, had Palpatine not recovered him and had him undergo some radical reconstructive surgery. Rebuilt using a dark suit of armour, he was reborn, not as Anakin Skywalker, but as the one who would soon be known as the legendary Dark Lord of the Sith - Darth Vader. And not a moment too soon, either. Instead of being a whiny and arrogant manchild, he was now a deadly and efficient leader and combatant. And that's mostly down to his new suit of armour. This new bad boy improves his strength and durability, and can allow him to leap great heights and lift several hundred pounds, even without the Force. It also grants him infrared and ultraviolet vision as well as data. But above all else, it houses Vader's life-support systems. Which are... y'know... kinda crucial to him. But hey, what can you do? And, er, funny thing -'' ''this thing was actually pretty impractical to Vader. The suit was uncomfortable in some places, the respirator kept him awake, his skin itched on occasion, and sometimes his chest console would beep. No reason why, it just would. Pretty pathetic for a universe that has incredible tech for its time. Mind you, that might be because Palpatine was a dick and wanted to limit Vader's potential. Even still, Vader was able to adjust and worked around the faults. Now, of course Star Wars involves fighting and lightsabers, and Vader's no different. His lightsaber's dual-phase, and is up to 4 feet in length, but it can extend to double its length. Compensating for somethin'? Maybe. It even uses a Pontite Adegan crystal, the most powerful one of its type, to give it even more power in its use. And that is coupled with Vader's vast combat knowledge. He can block blaster shots with the palm of his hand and can anticipate his opponent's next moves. Even though he can't use Force Lightning like his master, he can condense and launch a ball of electricity, called kinetite. Close enough. Darth Vader: All too easy. Hoxton: And that's not all. He can use his favourite little Force Choke, Force Kill, Force Crush, Telekinesis, Force Barrier, and many other Force abilities besides. All in all, it makes for a terrifyingly efficient fighter. He's been able to level a building with the Force, reacted faster than Han Solo's quick draw, is able to move faster than the eye can track, and once killed seven Jedi and a Padawan on Kessel, even having his arm cut off didn't phase him as he just threw it, lightsaber in hand, through one of their chests. Brutal dedication to the cause. He's even clocked up victories against Count Dooku, Obi-Wan, Drallig, Mourne, and a clone of Darth Maul. Can't be too disappointed in him now, eh? ''But as with anything else, he, ah... wasn't quite up to scratch. Not as much as he had hoped, anyway. His injuries prevented him from getting to the full potential of his abilities with the Force, and he requires his breathing apparatus to live. Which isn't a good thing when your life support systems could overload due to electric attacks and the like. He's even had his ass handed to him by Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan, Garen Malek and even Starkiller, his clone. Talk about a bit of a slap to the face to be beaten by a clone, huh? Well, either way, you can't piss off Vader that much. Especially since he can bring entire starships down with the Force's power, defeated several Jedi masters and would be more than happy to Force Choke you if you wanted to bring him down. He surely is a '''force to be reckoned with. Heh heh heh...'' Darth Vader: Impressive. Most impressive. Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have controlled your fear. Now, release your anger. Only your hatred can destroy me. Emperor Harlis Hoxton: Deep space has all kinds of deep mysteries. Who knows what could be out there? Perhaps, in some cases, signs of life on other planets. And it's a similar story in the Arlian Universe, where an isolated planet deep in the dark void of space was a planet by the name of Lokina. Like humans are to Earth, an alien species known as Xenopods inhabit this planet. They're known for, of course, great technological marvels, among many other things, I presume. But one stands above the rest - Emperor Harlis. Right, where to start with this red-decked knight in not-so-shining armour? Well, he was living a pretty successful life and was doing brilliantly in his political goals. He even got himself a woman by the name of Ivenia, his love of his life. Things worked well in his favour... until 44, when she was dying of disease. By her beside, she told him that he should pursue his goals. That he could lead Lokina and, indeed, the rest of the universe, and wanted to be reunited in a world brought together by the soon-to-be emperor. As she drew her last breath, he promised to do just that. Soon, Harlis continued to pursue his goal, swiftly winning over Lokina's populace and soon becoming its emperor, branding him as Emperor Harlis. With the planet won over, he had to pursue everything else. But there was a problem. See, quite a number of gases - like oxygen - are poison to his kind. Strange, huh? So, to get out there, not only did he need an army and a spacecraft, he also needed a way to breathe in his suit. Luckily, during his rise to power, he had befriended another smart and worthy Xenopod known only as Black Baron, and soon he had gained his suit of armour from him, and began his crusade. Considering what that armour can do for him, it's no wonder he reached and claimed several galaxies by this point. Designed by Black Baron, it is crafted by a strange material known as Xenomateria, a general material from Lokina. However, this has been modified to have parasitic regenerative properties. If there are holes torn in the armour, it is capable of bridging the gap after a few seconds, sealing itself once again. Much like his opponent today, he too needs this suit for survival - well, bits of it. The helmet and the area covering his chest and heart, mainly. Everything else is fair game, I suppose. But I don't think he'll have anyone getting through there any time soon, since he also houses force fields, a dual jet turbine flight system capable of hitting the sound barrier and an assortment of turrets, grenade launchers, missiles and flamethrowers built-in. That's the kind of armour I would want, if it weren't for the weight of it. Cops'd give up, no hesitation. But that's not the only thing he's decked out with. He is equipped with the Krayos Handle, a custom-made all-purpose weapon that Harlis created himself. This thing is mostly used for his melee combat, and is capable of taking all sorts of forms. Examples of forms taken include a broadsword, chain whip, battleaxe, staff, katana, dagger, baton and sledgehammer, among other things. Essentially a super version of a Swiss army knife. But if his target is just a little out of reach, he uses an assortment of Harlis Brand firearms, such as the H-24 Submachine gun, as well as a fire round shotgun, aptly named the X25-H Firestarter, and the Hartema .41 revolver, and quite a few bits of reserve ammo. And that's, of course, alongside the stuff in his armour. But, y'know, he has to be careful. It's a bit like his opponent, his armour has a delicate spot on the inside - his generator. This thing houses whatever power source he has at the time, concealed in his chest-plate. The main source he usually has is the Wishing Stones, four stones that can, well, grant a single wish that their wielders desire. Once he gained his wish, he managed to prevent them from leaving his grasp by sealing them in that special little chamber. However, Harlis always carries a back-up power source just in case something unfortunate happens and he manages to start running short of breath. With all this, he can get the breathing he requires from within his helmet. So... yeah. Not too shabby, though perhaps a little convoluted. But hey, this complex armour of his as well as his leadership skills makes for one frightening opponent to face. Apart from leading a legion of his own kind, as well as ruling alongside Black Baron, he has claimed several multitudes of planets throughout the Arlian Universe, managed to crush part of, lift and then throw a military tank, and managed to tank the Watchman's Soul Wave, an attack which has been known to have enough power to level several buildings at once, and managed to walk it off. And, of course, he proves to be more than a match for that little red-headed tosser pretty much every time. But then again, who can't, eh? Heh heh. Now, it does sound like he's unstoppable, but... y'know. He isn't really able to do much of anything without his armour - at least, the required components, and if either are removed from the occasion, then no doubt will he eventually perish. That's, of course, assuming the atmosphere isn't poisonous to him, which it most likely is. The regeneration isn't absolute, either, and also you have to consider that he tends to have a habit of focusing more on offensive moves rather than defence. He's also been given several losses against Lady Arlia. Loads of them. A good chunk of them were utter thrashings by her, too. But hey, she's the one who created the Arlian Universe and, of course, he wished to be unable to die by the Arlian Goddesses' wrath with those stones. So that's pretty clever of him, I guess. With genius plots like that, and armour like that, why wouldn't you be full of solid confidence in your ability, eh? Emperor Harlis: I think you'll find I have more to offer them than you could ever hope to acquire. Harlis looks across to Eden to find that he isn't backing down. Eden: I've done plenty for them already. And I will continue to do as I have. Harlis: Defiant until the end, I see. Perhaps you'll give me one last sense of amusement before you fall. DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton The Death Star It was once again business as usual aboard the Death Star. It had been quite some time since Albert Wesker's attempted attack on the Empire, and his death on board. Plans had been thought out for the next move that the Empire would want to take on the galaxy. Maybe slaying some rebels. Maybe even taking on some Jedi. Who would know? Well, one would know above all of them, as he was walking through the corridors of the Death Star, a group of advisers in tow. He was tall and stood in a dark armour - pitch black, in fact. Flapping behind him was his matching cape, and his helmet seemed ominous-looking, almost skull-like, with circular eyeholes and a grill where the mouth would be. If that wasn't more known throughout the Empire, his respirator was letting out his usual breathing sounds. Anyone would be able to recognise this man. In the past, he was known as Anakin Skywalker. Today, of course, we know him as Darth Vader. And he was beginning to contemplate what to do next. But, as always when it comes to this, a bunch of alarms were beginning to blare throughout the Death Star, and red flashing lights were coming on in the halls. Immediately, Vader and the advisers looked up as several Stormtroopers raced down the halls and towards the docking bay. "What is the meaning of this?" Vader asked to nobody in particular. Suddenly, another adviser approached Vader, a little shaken. "L-Lord Vader!" he stammered. "We're under attack! Come this way!" He quickly led him to the docking bay where the TIE Fighters were at. As he stepped out to join the masses of Stormtroopers, he noticed something was off in the distance, though not ridiculously far from the Death Star. It was very large - almost as big as the Death Star itself - a humongous starship. And an ominous looking one, at that. This was The Eternial. "Begin the assault!" shouted a voice from the starship's PA system. Suddenly, from an unknown hatch several hundreds of smaller airships began to fly towards the Death Star. The Stormtroopers pointed their rifles at the crafts stationed above the deck as the doors opened, and a bunch of soldiers rappelled down from each one, each carrying rifles of their own. They had matching grey-and-red uniforms and glass domes over their heads, and some of their faces obscured. Either way, they were all foot soldiers for the Harlis Legion, and no sooner had they landed on deck did they begin to shoot at the Stormtroopers en mass, with the Empire's foot soldiers retaliating with firepower of their own. As Vader watched the ensuing carnage, several more ships arrived to bring out more specialised units - some bulky and armoured, some carrying electrical batons, some with explosive weapons, and many more like them. Arriving amidst all of that was another bigger airship, however, from this one dropped a hulking red figure as well as the slow descent of a slender grey figure. The two stood side by side as they landed. The grey figure was suited in full metallic body armour, sporting a matching grey cape and grey general's hat. This man was capable of using Dark powers, and thus he had the name of Black Baron. Similarly, the huge figure was coated in armour, but his was crimson lined with the occasional green down his arms. From his helmet, his face was concealed sans his yellow eyes, which seemed to target Darth Vader as well as Boba Fett, who had just arrived on the scene. This huge villain was the face Arlion feared, for he was Emperor Harlis. "Take care of him." Vader told Fett, pointing at Black Baron. As Boba nodded and went to engage the Baron in combat, this left Vader and Harlis to stare at each other through the barrage of rifle shots. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked the Emperor. "Simple." Harlis responded. "You and your Empire are about to be overruled." And before Vader could consider what he meant, he stepped towards the Dark Lord of the Sith and whacks his arm at him, launching him away straight through a wall into a storage room. Vader tumbled across the floor as Harlis flew in with his jet-pack, landing as Vader got back to his feet. "You are a fool to underestimate the power of the Force." Darth Vader told him as he drew his lightsaber and activated it, holding it in a battle stance. "You appear to be so confident that the "Force" will save you." Harlis retorted, drawing the Krayos Handle at his side, which took the form of a broadsword. "Let's see if you can live up to that claim." FIGHT! Emperor Harlis made the first move towards Darth Vader, taking a running swing of his energy sword at Vader, who blocked it with his lightsaber, causing a clash of red and green sparks. The two brought forth more slashes towards each other that don't connect on the other's bodies. This lasted for a few seconds before Vader jumped back, using the Force on a nearby crate and tossing it at Harlis. However, the Galactic Conqueror punched it out of the air, knocking it into the corner. "That was a pitiful attempt." Harlis told Vader. With this, he morphed the Krayos Handle's weapon form into a chain stretching several feet, which promptly fell to the floor. Immediately. He wasted no time in lashing the chain towards Vader, but the Sith Lord evaded the attack, immediately dashing towards Harlis and swinging his lightsaber horizontally across Harlis' waist. The cut was enough to cut through his armour, revealing his skin. Vader looked to the small gap as the two sides of the gap started to crawl towards each other, before the gap was quickly bridged and sealed. "Curious..." Vader remarked, before Harlis punched Vader away, launching him back across the room and then whipped the chain at him again. This time, each hit was parried by Vader's lightsaber. Harlis then attempted to run forward and strike Vader again, but this time, Darth Vader stretched his hand out, and just like that, Harlis was stopped in his tracks. "What!?" he exclaimed. His surprise was quickly short lived as Vader slammed him onto the ground at speed, causing cracks in the ground. Harlis quickly got to his feet, opening a panel in his arm and revealing a machine turret, opening fire on the Sith Lord. Vader was swift to block the bullets with his lightsaber, slowly making his way towards the red-clad dictator before him. Suddenly, the Krayos Handle took form of a beam sword akin to Vader's lightsaber, and not a moment long afterwards did the two clash the blades, sending more green and red sparks everywhere. "You are not worthy of succeeding me." Vader spoke to the Emperor. "I shall be the judge of that." Harlis retorted, eventually breaking the deadlock by opening his arm panel again, this time blasting a flamethrower at him. Vader stumbled back, fending the flames away by swatting his hand. Harlis used this moment of distraction to attempt a stab on Vader, swinging at his arm. The sword managed to cut off Darth Vader's arm, forcing a harsh breath inwards from the Sith Lord as his prosthetic arm fell to the ground, lightsaber still clenched tightly. The Galactic Conqueror stared at the arm, then back to Vader. "Looks like you've been weakened." he told him. "Now would be a good time to surrender." However, he was surprised as Vader pointed his other hand to the one cut off, lifting it into the air and lobbing it using the Force, the Lightsaber stabbing Harlis through the stomach and causing the Xenopod to let out a pained yell. "I think not." Vader responded. Before long, he raced forward and gave Harlis a strong kick in the chest, knocking him back out into the utter chaos between the Empire and the Harlis Legion and knocking Vader's cut prosthetic hand to the floor, which Vader recovered and reattached, before walking out to face the crimson-clad conqueror once again. The action had not died down at all, with lasers and bullets flying left and right as Stormtrooper and Xenopod Soldier alike kept falling. Harlis got up as Vader watched Black Baron and Boba Fett duel in the near distance. Suddenly, Harlis pulled out the Hartema revolver and fired it at Vader, but the Dark Sith Lord used his Force Barrier to block the bullets with no problems. Nearby, a few nearby shots hit one of the Shocker units from Harlis' army, knocking the stun baton loose and causing it to spark out. Vader pointed his hand at the baton, and with a few hand motions, the electricity being sent out from the baton was condensing itself into a ball that gathered at Vader's hand - his kinetite. And with another flick of wrist, the kinetite ball fired at Harlis. However, a blue hexagonal-grid bubble shield appeared around Harlis, indicating that he had activated his force field, and the kinetite dissipated harmlessly against its surface. "A nice effort." he remarked. "But efforts like those are not enough to force me to fall." Vader merely shook his head and raced forward. Harlis' Krayos Handle reformed as a katana, and allowed Harlis to strike, blocking the lightsaber blow. The two slowly stepped around the area with the chaos still going on around them, not even flinching as shot after shot bounced harmlessly off of their suits, and continued to clash blows. This kept going before Vader suddenly kicked Harlis in the chest, knocking him out towards an open area, nearly crushing a pair of Stormtroopers. But as he got to his feet, things suddenly darkened for him. And as he looked up, he found out why. Darth Vader was holding a disused TIE Fighter above him with the Force. "Witness the power of the Force!" Vader boomed at the Emperor, before slamming the TIE Fighter down on the dictator before him, smashing the craft into pieces and leaving him seemingly buried underneath the ruined spacecraft. A fatal blow? For most, definitely. For Harlis? "All too easy." Vader remarked, turning his back on the wreck as the Stormtroopers and Harlis Legion stopped fighting for a moment, staring at the ruins of the TIE Fighter. Even Black Baron and Boba Fett had ceased their fight on the side to watch from the air. No sign of movement emerged, and as every second passed, it felt like the Harlis Legion had lost their leader. But then the rubble started to move, as slowly but surely, Emperor Harlis re-emerged from the debris and got back to his feet. His helmet was dented and his suit has holes all over the place, but he was fine. He was pretty angry, though. Vader had turned around to face him once again, lightsaber at his side. "At least you are putting in some work in trying to fight me." he remarked, the suit slowly starting to reform itself once more. "But I'm not letting you walk away." With this, he pulled out the Firestarter and shot it in Vader's direction, but the Sith Lord effortlessly dodged the shots, leaving a Stormtrooper to take the hit instead, igniting and burning to death with a scream. The dark-armoured Sith Lord leaped into the air, diving down with a swift slash with his Lightsaber across Harlis' chestplate. A cut emerged across it, showing part of Harlis' chest, but also exposing his generator, and four bright and shiny stones inside. Vader was so busy curiously looking into this that he didn't have an opportunity to strike, the suit starting to mend itself and, within seconds, was back to the way it was before. Vader, now, was curious. "That light..." Vader mused. Harlis seemed agitated, from his movements. His opponent saw into the suit's generator. If he hit it with a powerful attack, it wouldn't mean well for him. Darth Vader seemed to be a little puzzled on what to do next, and so decided to attempt mental reading on the Galactic Conqueror. What he ended up receiving in his head was enlightening to him. "He has likely seen the generator... which means I cannot afford to let him attack there. I will have to eliminate him before he gets the chance to do so." Before he could plan his next move, Harlis' Krayos Handle had changed again, this time into a long battleaxe, and he stepped forward, intent on chopping the Sith Lord's head off with a horizontal swing. However, Vader backflipped over the attack, and then attempted to swing his lightsaber at Harlis' chestplate, but Harlis immediately put up his force field and blocked the attempt, pushing Vader away upon its deactivation. Vader was starting to get impatient and started picking up the various pieces of the destroyed TIE fighter using the Force, lobbing them at Emperor Harlis. The crimson dictator managed to walk towards Darth Vader, not even flinching as the pieces of shrapnel bounced off of his suit and ruptured its surface, before allowing it to heal. He raised his battleaxe above his head and was about to bifurcate Vader down the middle, but Vader suddenly attempted Force Choke on Harlis, causing him to struggle with his feet a few inches off the ground, still holding onto the Krayos Handle. "I have the upper hand now." the Sith Lord told him, before using the Force to push him away across the deck, pushing him through a set of Xenopod Soldiers along the way. He stood upon the edge of the deck, teetering, but Vader quickly rushed forward and punched Harlis off the deck, causing him to start free-falling through space. To some, that would be considered victory. But Harlis had observed the environment. He saw some of his Shield Units behind Vader, and he would make use of their reflective surfaces. Pointing his fist at Darth Vader, his arm opened up again, this time revealing a grenade launcher. Firing a shot from it, the grenade fired went well over Vader's head, who was too busy watching his seemingly futile efforts, but the shot bounced off of the reflective shield of one of the Shield units and hit Vader in the back, sending him tumbling into space too. By now, both of them were now falling off of the Death Star and was falling into the depths of space, towards a planet below. Boba Fett, in the midst of his battle, looked down to them both. "Lord Vader?" he mused, attempting to pursue him, but was quickly stopped with Black Baron spraying him with a purple-black gas, his Nightmare Fuel. Fett clutched his helmet in pure worry as Baron grabbed his cape, pulling him back into the fray of their duel. Back in the midst of space, Harlis and Vader were floating downwards aimlessly towards an ominous-looking planet. Harlis then opened his back compartment, revealing his jet-pack, and flew up towards Vader, grabbing him and throwing him downwards, causing him to smash into an asteroid. Still holding his battleaxe in his hand, Harlis then flew down and attempted once again to bifurcate Vader once again, but the Dark Lord of the Sith quickly moved out of the way, leaving the Galactic Conqueror to chop the asteroid in half instead. Looking around in an attempt to find his opponent, he flew around to get a better vantage point, finding Vader holding himself against another asteroid. Pushing himself away, he then threw his lightsaber like a boomerang towards Harlis, and while Harlis got out of the path of the flying saber, it clipped the side of his helmet, leaving a burn mark where it scraped by. "Pathetic." he thought, flying down towards Vader and stomping on his stomach, just below the center console and forcing a sharp breath to withdraw from Vader's mouth, and pinning him against a larger asteroid. "You are running out of ideas, aren't you? Well, no matter. I will take great pleasure in taking up your position." He would have continued to lecture on Darth Vader, but the lightsaber had come back round and pierced the two, through Harlis' back and through the top of Vader's chest. Both of them let out a pained grunt on this attack, but Vader made the most of the window he had received, pushing Harlis off of him and using the Force to both return the lightsaber to his hand and to grab hold of Harlis and throw him downwards towards the planet below. His plan would be successful, but as he fell, he had managed to grab Vader's cape, pulling him down with him. Before long, the two's hands were fiercely locked as both looked to throw the other one off balance, the gravity of the planet below starting to pull them towards its surface.. "Your weapons are nothing compared to the power of the Force." Vader told him as they approached the fiery planet below. "This planet shall be your grave." he told him. They breached the atmosphere and was quickly approaching the surface, for the final stretch of their intense space duel... ---- Mustafar The planet of Mustafar was volcanic; jagged rocky surfaces made up the land with lava flowing and occasionally spurting all around them. Darth Vader remembered this place all too well. Back before he was Darth Vader and was actually just plain old Anakin Skywalker, he had fought his old master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, here on this very planet. It was clearly not a very fond memory of his, as the fight in question had been his attempt at getting revenge on the old man for supposedly limiting his potential with the Force during his time when he was still a Jedi. The result of the fight? Obi-Wan managed to beat him, and the fight had cost him quite a fair bit of his body, and kickstarted the need to transform into Darth Vader, at least if he weren't to die. And now, here he was again, this time facing an eight-foot tall armoured alien. Inwardly, he was hoping that history wouldn't repeat itself. The two were careening towards the planet's surface, and Vader was suddenly thrown down towards the ground as Harlis fired up his jet-pack to slow his fall. Darth Vader was able to right himself and landed on the rocky ground, skidding across it as he came to a stop. Emperor Harlis eventually landed firmly opposite him. "You wouldn't want to fall, would you?" Harlis spoke. "But all it takes is a little push..." And with this, the two dictators began to charge at each other, and swung their swords at one another, sparks flying as neither side seemed to take the advantage. They both took a jump back, with Vader using the Force to grab a boulder from across the way, bringing it to him and then throwing it at Harlis while he ran back up onto higher ground to get a vantage point. After all this time, he finally took the high ground! Harlis punched the boulder, smashing it to pieces, before looking around for his opponent, drawing the H-24 again. Spotting Vader off above, he reloaded the SMG before firing at him, as Vader swiftly moved in and out of cover and avoiding the barrage of shots. Irritated, Harlis stomped in pursuit of the Sith Lord, slowly but surely closing the gap as Darth Vader came to a dead end. He looked across the lake of lava that stood before him, before turning back to watch Harlis approach, and quickly decided to act, suddenly leaping forward and swinging his lightsaber across Harlis' chest, exposing his generator again. This time, however, he swung his lightsaber in a piercing motion into his generator, splitting it down the middle, and causing four shining stones to drop out on the ground in front of Harlis - the legendary Wishing Stones "Rrk...!" Harlis spluttered as he felt life and power starting to creep from him, his eyes starting to become shallow. For the first time in this fight, he felt truly helpless, as he clutched his chest area. Vader used the Force on the Wishing Stones, lifting them in front of him, before throwing all four off into space. They were all gone within moments. With this, he then turned his back on the Galactic Conqueror. "This is the end." he said plainly. However, unbeknown to him, Harlis was scrambling around for a hidden panel on his suit. And he found it, lifting it and pressing a button. Inside his suit, a small cylindrical component suddenly was transferred from the back to the front of the suit, placing itself in the generator, where the Wishing Stones were. Harlis was finally able to catch his breath as his suit very slowly started to regenerate. Eventually, he was able to stand up, much to the surprise of Darth Vader. "The end?" Harlis finally spoke. "I would beg to differ. Didn't you know? It's only over... when it's over." After saying this, he pulled out the Hartema once again, attempting to shoot Vader in the console on his chest, but Vader's movement allowed the bullet to just hit his waist instead, causing a sharp breath to be withdrawn from the Sith Lord. Now Vader was the one to feel agitated. Harlis reformed the beam sword form of the Krayos Handle, once again akin to a green lightsaber. It was now or never for both sides. The two clashed their sabers and stepped around on the rocky surface as lava geysers spurted all around them, splashing little drops of lava onto the ground around the two dictators. Clash after clash occurred from the two's weapons, not allowing the other to get the upper hand. Eventually, the ground behind them started to collapse, leaving the two on a moderately-sized island of volcanic rock amidst a sea of lava. The two continued their clash, before Harlis kicked Vader away, knocking him to the edge of the arena. He stepped towards him, but without warning, Vader suddenly pushed his hand outward, launching Emperor Harlis away and over the lava. He would have been dunked straight into the lava, had he not activated his jetpack. "Don't you realise that your attempts are futile?" he asked, opening both compartments of his arms to reveal two machine turrets, unleashing a hail of bullets onto the Sith Lord, who quickly used his lightsaber as well as his Force Barrier to block the bullets. He knew that if he kept the defence up, it would only be a matter of time before Harlis attempted something else. He wouldn't let him have such an opportunity, As he watched Harlis strafe the arena from above, he used the Force on Harlis again. This time, however, he was targeting just one part of him. His jet-pack. The jet-pack started to crumple as the Force began to force it to close in on itself, causing Harlis to lose altitude. Harlis was looking around in confusion, but he quickly found his answer. BOOM! The jet-pack's ruptured condition caused it to explode, launching Harlis back onto the rocky surface in proximity of Darth Vader. Harlis was able to get back on all fours, but this time he was breathing heavily once again, his eyes shallow once again. While his new back-up generator wasn't gone, it was ruptured by the explosion. His suit had various holes in it, too. He was vulnerable, and Vader knew it. "You cannot escape your fate." Vader told him. And with this, he used the Force to pull a chunk of the volcanic rock out of the lava, he quickly leaped onto a higher area. He then threw the slab of stone straight at Harlis, knocking him off of the platform and straight into the lava, trapped underneath the enormous piece of rock. This time, he wasn't coming back. Vader watched this in pure silence. He knew he had won, but now he needed to regroup with the rest of the Empire and stabilise. K.O! Back on the Death Star, Boba Fett was worn out and laying on the deck as Black Baron was above him. He had won against the bounty hunter. However, a beeping was coming from his wrist, which Baron investigated, tapping into his arm's panel. What he found was nothing short of disheartening - Emperor Harlis was dead. He knew that he had to mourn later. For now, he had to take the reigns and get every last one of the alive Xenopod Soldiers back to base. "Fall back, troops." he told them via radio comms, and before long Baron and the rest of the remaining Harlis Legion were heading back into their airships, back into the Eternial. The remaining Stormtroopers looked on as the starship began to move away and retreat into deep space. Usually, they'd pursue in TIE Fighters, but they had no such notification from Vader, so they decided to hold out until they could confirm his location and perform an extraction mission. The Empire could be considered stronger now, but at least the Harlis Legion was down one of its most effective members and leaders. Eden and the rest of the Arlian Defenders would probably rest a little easier for this knowledge, if they knew of it. Results Hoxton: Haha, bloody nasty. What a way to sign off, eh? Well, anyway, let's see... the notes on this one... hm... ah, yes. '' ''The Emperor managed to boast better strength and durability than Vader and had quite an assortment of weaponry to boast with, as well as more technologically advanced armour and tools, but what does that mean against a faster opponent who can repel most attacks using the Force, exactly? Not a whole lot, for sure. I mean, yeah, he's got guns and one assortment of well-placed shots would be enough to doom Anakin, but how can he do it to a target he can't hit? Dude can move faster than the eye can see, bullets wouldn't be too big a threat. The biggest obstacle found in this fight for Vader was Harlis' regenerating armour. In the earlier stages, he couldn't properly capitalise on the openings he had, even with his lightsaber, as it would recover before then. But you know what else Vader can do? Use telepathy on Harlis. Dude's got nowhere to hide from that. And once he got the jump on Harlis and figure out the armour's build, targeting the weak point in the chest was a doddle. Even when the Galactic Conqueror had the foresight to bring a reserve generator, it didn't help him out. Sure, Harlis holds more physical power and better assortments of weapons, but Vader is practically untouchable to him when the taps are opened fully. Raw power and regenerative armour doesn't compare to the Force and Vader's destructive capability, really. After all that, Harlis learned that if you attack Vader, the Empire Strikes Back. Yeah? Yeah? ...Well, whatever. The winner is Darth Vader either way. See you around, wankers. Who would you be rooting for? Vader Harlis Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Series Finale Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Movie vs. Book' themed Death Battles